Selva Conejo y Tigre
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Kelinci Hutan dan macan. Apa yang terjadi jika Soifon dan Ggio tersiram oleh penemuan baru Nemu, Szayel, dan Mayuri?/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!/DLDR/DISCONTINUE/
1. Chapter 1

Selva Cotejo y Tigre

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo! Kalau punya Hika, Ggio dan Soifon pasti hidup bahagia T^T

.

Warning: Gaje, typo (jaga-jaga), AU, OOC

.

.

.

.

"Ah…aku lupa! Bukuku tertinggal di lab kimia!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru pendek, kepangan dengan pita putihnya mempermanis penampilannya. Kaki kecilnya segera melangkah menuju lab kimia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dasar merepotkan! Si Szayel pake acara dijemput pula… dasar gay!" seru seorang sisiwa berambut hitam dikepang. Mata emasnya memandang sederet kata yang tertera di handphonenya."Sepertinya aku harus bergegas," siswa itu langsung segera berlari ke lab kimia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kau…!" seru siswi berambut biru pendek dan siswa berambut hitam bersamaan.

"Ggio Vega…" desis si gadis.

"Shaolin fon.." desis siswa yang dipanggil Ggio.

"sedan apa kau disini,huh!" Tanya Soifon nama pendek dari Shaolin-fon sinis.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Apa urusanmu?" balas Ggio sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Soifon mendengus jengkel. Ia membuka salah satu pintu dan masuk ke lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soi-chan!" pekik seorang gadis berambut biru tua dikepang. Ia menggunakan jas lab.

"Nemu-chan" Soifon mendekati Nemu. "Apa kau melihat buku catatan kimia ku?" Tanya Soifon to the point.

"Huh? Sebentar kucari dulu." Nemu meneliti laci meja, isi lemari, dan sebagainya. Ia mendapat izin menggeledah lab karena ia merupakan asisten guru kimia yang freak itu. Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Yo Szayel!"

Soifon menoleh. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah. 'Si Ggio Vega lagi…' omelnya dalam hati.

"Wah Ggio.. kau datang tepat waktu!" seru seorang cowok berambut pink. Sebuah kacamata putih bertengger di hidungnya.

"Oke! Ayo cepat pulang! Bantu aku mengerjakan PR kimia ya!" kata Ggio malas-malasan.

"Hoi..! Ggio tung-… HUWAAAAA!"

Soifon yang sedari tadi menunduk,mangangkat wajahnya. Sedangkan Ggio kembali menoleh,dan….

BRUSSSHHHH!

Kedua cairan yang berada di tabung erlenmeyer Szayel tertumpah dan membasahi Ggio dan Soifon. Cairan ungu kehitaman membasahi Soifon dan cairan berwarna kecoklatan membasahi Ggio.

Setelah tersadar dari syoknya, Soifon langsung menarik kerah Szayel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, BRENGSEKK?" seru Soifon marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh! Aku tersandung!" seru Szayel ketakutan.

"Larutan apa ini?" tanya Ggio tenang. Ia membersihkan cairan itu dari bajunya. Ia mencium baunya. "Eww.. bau."

"Emm… cairan itu sebenarnya… essens macan…" kata Szayel. Ggio langsung menatap Szayel tajam, "kubunuh kau..."

"Lalu… essens apa ini..?" seru Soifon, ia masih menarik kerah jas lab Szayel.

"Essens kelinci hutan hitam."

"Mayuri-sensei?" pekik Soifon dan Ggio bersamaaan. Sensei Mayuri hanya tersenyum mengerikan. "Itu adalah penelitian kami. Padahal penelitiannya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi sepertinya harus diulang dari awal ya.." ia menoleh pada Nemu.

"Iya sensei.." kata Nemu menanggapi.

"Be-berarti ramuan ini akan berhasil..?" Tanya Soifon takut-takut.

Mayuri sensei berfikir sejenak, "Tidak juga … ada peluang sekitar 40% kalian akan terhindar dari efek ramuan itu."

"Memangnya efek ramuan itu apa, sensei?" tanya Ggio.

"Efek paling besar, kalian akan berubah menjadi hewan sesuai essensnya," kata Sensei Mayuri sambil menyeringai.

Soifon langsung melempar Szayel kebelakang karena shock. Sedangkan Ggio terbelalak.

"Kita lihat besok, jika terjadi apa-apa, melaporlah padaku," kata Mayuri Sensei sambil berlalu. Diikuti oleh Szayel dan Nemu.

"Ini bukumu.. Soi-chan…" kata Nemu sambil menyerahkan buku kimia Soifon.

Soifon hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya, hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Ggio. Soifon hanya diam. Tidak merespon.

Ggio lau membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket. Ia menaruhnya di kepala Soifon dan mengusap-usapnya sebentar.

"Kau basah tuh... cepat keringkan… nanti masuk angin" kata Ggio sambil tersenyum.

"A-APAAN sih?" seru Soifon. Di pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"Aku tidak terima jika jaketku dikembalikkan tanpa dicuci," kata Ggio dengan nada jahil. Ggio segera menutup pintu dan berjalan pulang.

Kini, hanya Soifon yang ada di lab kimia itu. Diam-diam bibirnya membuat senyuman kecil. Ia memeluk jaket itu.

"Ggio…" gumamnya. Bau khas Ggio yang menguar dari jaket itu membuat pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih?" gumam Soifon. Ia segera bergegas ke kelasnya dan pulang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soifon PoV's

"Tadaima.." ucapku lemas.

"Okaeri, Soi-chan," balas kakakku Momo. "Kau basah! Ayo cepat mandi!" pekiknya terkejut.

"Iya.."jawabku. Aku segera naik ke kamarku. Begitu aku sampai, aku segera mengunci pintu kamar dan mandi. Setelah mandi, aku langsung melompat ke kasur empukku. Bayang-bayang kejadian tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Aku meraih jaket Ggio dan memeluknya kembali. Aku merasa ketika aku memeluk jaket Ggio, aku seperti memeluk Ggio yang asli.

BLUSSH!

Wajahku kembali memerah. Memeluk Ggio? Itu hanya mimpi! Yah… baiklah aku mengakui kalau aku menyukai seorang Ggio Vega!

Tetapi entah mengapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, sikap yang kumunculkan selalu berbalik 180 derajat dari sikap yang ingin kumunculkan.

Misalnya, tadi ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya. Tapi egoku menghalangiku, dan aku malah mendesis kepadanya…

Tetapi, aku sangat menyukainya… sangat menyukainya…

"Ngg…" gumamku. Aku merasa tubuhku memanas. Apakah ini efek karena membayangkan Ggio Vega? Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti aku sudah capek dan aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur

Soifon PoV's ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ggio PoV's

"Tadaima.." aku segera melepas sepatuku dengan lemas. Satu-satu nya yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah: TIDUR

"Oh, okaeri Ggio!" sapa pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata.

"Tou-san sudah pulang?" seruku kaget.

Pria benama Aizen itu tertawa, "ya, wah! Kau basah dan bau Ggio! Cepat mandi! Oka-san sedang memasak makan malam."

"Baik tou-san" jawabku lemas. Aku langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarku. Aku juga segera mengunci pintu kamarku rapat-rapat, lalu mandi. Sungguh, aku takut kakakku -Yoruichi- masuk dan menerobos kamarku **lagi**.

Air yang hangat keluar dari shower dan membasahi tubuhku. Aku segera membasuh rambut hitamku yang terkena essens macan atau apalah namanya itu. Yang pasti, essens macan itu sangat bau.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku langsung berganti baju. Setelah mengenakan pakaian aku tidak langsung turun. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran sebentar. Tanganku meraih handphone flipku. Aku membukanya, dan sebuah gambar perempuan yang kujadikan wallpaper di hp ku menyambutku.

Aku tersenyum menatap foto yang kuambil diam-diam itu. Gadis itu tertidur sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tentram dan damai. Oh, apakah aku lupa memberitahumu kalau gadis itu adalah Soifon? Ya! **SOIFON** yang terkenal ganas terhadap cowok! Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan fotonya ketika tidur, aku hebat kan? Hehehe…

Aku mengusap-usap layar handphone ku. Oke, aku sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku membayangkan bahwa yang kuusap itu adalah pipi Soifon yang asli?

BLUSH!

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Oh baiklah, Aku mengaku..

Aku menyukai seorang SHAOLIN-FON! Aneh? Tidak bagiku. I

a adalah anak yang unik, tapi, bagaimana aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku jika ia membenciku? Bahkan satu-satu nya cara kami saling berinteraksi adalah dengan bertengkar! Sangat menyedihkan…

"Ggio.. kau masih hidup?" seru sebuah suara dibalik pintu. Biar kutebak… itu pasti Yoruichi nee-san... aku tahu dari kata-katanya yang sembarangan itu. Ah... aku harus mengecek apakah itu Yoruichi nee-san yang asli. Aku tetap diam ditempatku dan menghitung dalam hati…

1…

2…

3…

BRAKK!

Itu benar-benar Yoruichi nee-san … sepertinya aku harus membetulkan pintu lagi minggu nanti...

"Ggio…! Kau tidak mendengarku? Atau kau sudah mati? Kalau kau sudah mati, aku mau menjual matamu ya?" ujarnya riang.

"Kau sadis..." desisku. Mentang-mentang iris mataku berwarna emas, bukan berarti mataku laku dijual! Padahal dia sendiri memiliki iris emas.

"Bangun Ggio...! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Yoruichi. Ia mendekatiku yang sedang tiduran membelakanginya. 'GOTCHA!...' kataku dalam hati.

Dengan gerakkan tiba tiba, kaki kananku melayang ke bahunya. Oh… aku lupa menjelaskannya ya…? Keluargaku adalah pemilik dojo karate. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah ban coklat. Satu level di bawah Yoruichi nee-san.

"Sudah kuduga, Ggio," kata Yoruichi dengan senyum intimidasi. Ia menagkap kakiku dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. "Uh.." geramku.

Kemudian ia menarik kakiku dan melemparku ke bawah. Sigh… walaupun badan kami hampir sama, tetapi kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dariku.

Dan…. BRUKK!

"Ow.." keluhku. Untung saja aku sempat memutar tubuhku, kalau tidak, pasti wajah tampan ku ini sudah menghantam dinding yang dingin.

"Masih lemah seperti biasa," cibir Yoruichi. "Cepat turun, makan malam."

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku langsung melompat ke kasurku sambil mengusap punggungku yang tadi menghantam dinding. Aku berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Perlahan lahan, aku merasakan suhu tubuhku meningkat.

"Apa ini akibat memikirkan Soifon terlalu lama dan bertengkar dengan nee-san ya?" gumamku. Pelan-pelan, kututup kedua iris emasku dan meringkuk di kasur empukku.

Ggio PoV's ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata dengan iris abu-abu yang indah. Soifon -nama gadis- itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Ketika ia melewati cermin, ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada bayangannya. Ia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. Mata abu abunya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sesuatu diatas kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remaja laki-laki beriris emas membuka matanya. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan karena ia baru bangun tidur. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kepalanya, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ggio -si remaja beriris emas- mengambil cermin dan bercermin. Mata emasnya membulat ,disusul jeritan kedua di pagi yang cerah itu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

A/N: Alasan membuat Fict ini:

Sebagai permintaan maaf Hika karena belum bisa update Phobia! T.T maafkan Hika, soalnya Hika ada UTS. Berjuang ya yang UTS!

Meramaikan fict GgioSoi! Sedihnya nggak ada yang bikin fict GgioSoi lagi T.T padahal Hika jatuh cinta banget sama pair ini T.T

Berjuang Minna-san! Sehabis UTS, Hikari janji update Phobia! Dan My Most Precious Memory kok :DD

.

.

Sorry, but I need you (readers) to RnR this story… I feel something wrong with this fict…

.

.

Sign,

HiShou~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo…

.

.

.

Warning: gaje, typo (jaga-jaga), AU, OOC, aneh, gak masuk akal

.

.

.

.

2nd warning: GgioSoi to the max XD

.

**Soifon POV's**

"A-apa ini?" seruku kaget. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat wujudku di cermin. Aku menyentuh sepasang benda yang bertengger di kepalaku.

"Kenapa ada telinga kelinci di kepalaku?" jeritku frustasi. Aku menarik sepasang telinga kelinci berwarna hitam yang ada di kepalaku.

"Aww!" pekikku, "sakit..." aku mengusap-usap telinga kelinciku. Telingaku terasa hangat, sama seperti telinga kelinci peliharaan Rukia, Chappy.

Tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pikiranku…

"Soi-chan! Ayo bangun!" seru suara seorang wanita. Sepertinya itu suara Nee-san.

"Aku sudah bangun, Nee-san! Aku mandi dulu."

Tep... tep... tep...

Celaka! Nee-san naik ke atas! Sial! Bagaimana caraku untuk menyembunyikan telinga ini? Aaakkhh!

"Soi-chan, pintunya kubuka ya?" kata suara lembut, Nee-san. Aku panik, hingga aku menemukan sebuah benda yang menyelamatkan hidupku…

"Soi? Kau belum berangkat?" Tanya Nee-san. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, "baru saja aku ingin berangkat," kataku sambil membetulkan posisi topi yang kugunakan untuk menutupi telinga kelinciku. Ternyata telingaku dapat kulipat!

Nee-san memandangku dengan aneh, "kau tidak sakit kan, Soi?" Tanya Nee-san. Ia memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku menggeleng gugup. Aku tidak biasa berbohong sih…

"Baiklah, sarapanmu ada di bawah. Aku akan membereskan kamarmu dulu, kau pergilah duluan," kata Nee-san dengan senyum hangatnya.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berlari kebawah, aku segera menyambar roti yang ada di meja dan bergegas berlari keluar setelah memakai sepatu.

"Aku pergi dulu!" seruku.

Hufht… kupikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…

.

.

.

**Ggio PoV's**

"Hu-huwa? Apa ini?" seruku panik. Aku memegang sepasang benda yang ada di kepalaku. Rasanya hangat dan lembut.

"Ggio! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" seru suara galak Nee-san. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarku keras-keras.

Aku menatap pintu kamarku ngeri. Syukurlah Tou-san sepertinya sudah membetulkan pintu kamarku semalam…

"Ggio!"

"A-aku sudah bangun, Nee-san! Aku mau mandi dulu! Pintu kamarku jangan didobrak lagi ya!" seruku panik. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dengan kecepatan penuh. Setelah itu aku mengenakan seragam hari ini: kemeja putih dan celana panjang merah kotak-kotak.

Ketika aku bercermin, barulah aku menyadari sesuatu: bagaimana caraku menyembunyikan telinga jelek ini?

"Ggio, jika dalam hitungan ke 5 kau tidak keluar, jangan harap pintu kamarmu akan selalu tertutup dengan rapat!" ancam Yoruichi Nee-san.

Dia mengancam ingin mendobrak pintu kamarku lagi rupanya…

"1…"

Aku terkejut. Aku langsung berkeliling kamar untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi telinga jelek ini.

"2…"

Aku membuka lemariku, hasilnya nihil. Dan aku membanting pintu lemari itu.

"3…"

Oh God! Dimana aku meletakkan semua topi-topiku?

"4…"

Mataku menangkap sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang ada di atas meja. Aku segera menyambarnya.

"lim-…"

"Ada apa, Nee-san?" tanyaku dengan tampang dingin.

Yoruichi Nee-san cukup kaget ketika aku membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Aku tertawa kecil, "kau khawatir?" kataku sambil melewatinya.

BLETAK!

"AWWW!" seruku, aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang dipukul oleh Nee-san.

"Baka! Cepat pergi sekolah!" serunya marah. Ia berlari turun.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya turun, setelah sarapan dan mengenakan sepatu, aku bergegas keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah, "aku pergi dulu!" seruku riang.

'Haaahh… hari ini mungkin akan menarik…' pikirku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Soi-…! Lho…?"

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua dikepang menoleh, sehingga membuat kepangannya ikut terayun, "ya?"

Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu dan beriris violet menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "tumben kau pakai topi?" celetuknya.

Soifon memalingkan wajahnya, "hanya mau ganti penampilan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis mungil itu –Rukia- agak tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan seseorang dibelakang soifon, "tidaaaak… hanya saja, sepertinya kalian janjian ya?" kata Rukia jahil. Ia menunjuk ke belakang soifon.

Soifon menoleh, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emas berdiri di belakangnya, ia mengenakan jaket dan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Cengiran khasnya terlukis di bibirnya.

"Oh… jadi ini si cewek ganteng?" ejek pemuda itu, Ggio.

Soifon ingin membalas ejekan itu, tetapi entah kenapa mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia menatap mata Ggio dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ggio menelengkan kepalanya, "huh? Kau kenapa?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Soifon berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Rukia sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Soifon kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada Ggio.

"Mana kutahu? Aku bukan ibunya…" kata Ggio santai. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya lagi.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Ggio, "aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Setelah Rukia agak jauh, wajah Ggio yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi serius. 'Soifon kenapa?' pikirnya. Entah karena essens macan itu atau insting, ia dapat mengetahui posisi Soifon sekarang. 'Aku dapat mengenali bau ini…' kata Ggio dalam hati, ia terus mengikuti bau itu sampai ia tiba di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Soifon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Walaupun ia salah satu atlet kebanggaan sekolah, tetap saja ia adalah manusia yang memiliki rasa lelah.

"Aku ini kenapa…?" gumamnya. Ia melepaskan topi yang menutupi telinga kelincinya dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus.

Diam-diam, ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Di bibirnya terlukis seringaian, "jadi… kau memilikinya juga ya… Soifon?"

Entah kenapa, pendengaran Soifon berubah menjadi sangat tajam, ia langsung menoleh dan bersikap waspada, "siapa disana?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu langsung bersembunyi kembali, "hamper saja ketahuan…" gumamnya.

Soifon memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, 'tidak ada apa-apa… mungkin hanya suara angin…' kata Soifon menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput, dibawah pohon besar. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang kokoh itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Eh! Taman belakang sepi, Ayo kita makan siang disana!"

"Ide bagus! Ayo! Jangan lupa ajak anak-anak cowok supaya ramai!"

"Baiklah! Aku panggil anak-anak cowok ya!"

Ggio tersentak, dari arah belakang terdengar dua orang siswi akan makan siang di taman belakang, itu berarti di taman ini!

Ggio tahu, ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus bertindak!

"Ayo kita ke taman!"

Iris emasnya membulat sempurna ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan kecepatan yang diperolehnya dari essens macan itu, ia berlari kearah Soifon yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Soifon yang mendengar derap langkah kaki langsung menoleh, "eh? Siapa i-…"

Belum selesai Soifon berbicara, Ggio sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawanya ke balik dinding yang memisahkan taman dengan gudang terbuka.

"UMPPHH? MMMHH!" Soifon meronta-ronta dari dekapan Ggio. Sayangnya dekapan Ggio terlalu kuat.

"Diamlah…" bisik Ggio ke telinga kelinci Soifon. Soifon agak kaget karena hembusan napas Ggio yang mengenai telinga kelincinya. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menekuk kedua telinga kelincinya. Ia ingin memberontak, sayangnya lengan Ggio yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menutup mulutnya terlalu kuat.

"Hore! Benar-benar sepi!"

"Baiklah, ayo makan! Itadakimasu!"

Serombongan anak-anak itu mulai makan dan bercanda-canda ria. Sementara Ggio memandang mereka dengan gelisah.

'Cepat pergi, cepat pergi, cepat pergi, cepat pergi,…' Ggio terus mengulang kata-kata itu bagaikan mantera. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dan jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Di pelukannya kini ada seorang gadis yang sangat ia sukai. Dan gadis itu diam tidak memberontak dengan wajah memerah yang manis. Cowok manapun pasti tidak akan tahan godaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencium gadis yang sangat manis baginya itu.

'Oke Ggio… tenangkan dirimu, tarik napas… hembuskan… jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, gadis itu percaya padamu, jangan mengecewakannya…' Ggio terus-terusan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia takut dirinya lepas kendali.

Sementara Soifon, jantungnya sudah berdebar 2 kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Walaupun ia ingin akrab dengan Ggio, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!

Tak lama kemudian, serombongan siswa-siswi itu pergi dari sana. Ggio menghela napas lega, ia lalu melepaskan dekapannya. Soifon langsung melompat mundur dengan waspada.

"A-apa yang-…" Soifon tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika angin kencang meniupkan hoodie yang digunakan Ggio sehingga hoodie itu turun. Soifon terbelalak, "tora… mimi…?"

Ggio terkekeh, "kau sendiri usamimi…" kata Ggio sambil menyeringai.

Soifon langsung menunduk, ia menutupi telinganya. Ggio pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Lucu, aku suka…"

Soifon mengangkat wajahnya, tadi Ggio bilang apa…?

Ggio yang baru menyadari perkataannya langsung membuang muka dan mengenakan hoodienya kembali. Pipinya bersemu merah, "ma-maksudku… lucu, karena kepalamu terlihat lebih kecil daripada telingamu!" seru Ggio.

Soifon merengut kesal, ia langsung menginjak kaki Ggio keras-keras.

DUK!

"Aww! Apa salahku, gadis aneh?" seru Ggio sambil meringis kesakitan.

Soifon mundur beberapa langkah, "tak bisakah kau menghormati perempuan?" Tanya Soifon dingin, "oh… karena mulut tajammu itu kau masih jomblo ya sampai sekarang?" kata Soifon sinis.

Ggio menggeram. Ia jengkel. Memangnya, gara-gara siapa ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari siswi-siswi lain? Gara-gara Soifon! "bukan urusanmu…" kata Ggio dingin.

Soifon mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju kebawah pohon. Tiba-tiba iris abu-abunya melebar.

"Topiku?" pekik Soifon. Topi yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup telinga kelincinya menghilang, padahal seingatnya ia menaruh topi itu di bawah pohon.

Ggio menoleh, walaupun tampang Soifon masih tetap datar, tetapi terlihat sedikit sirat kecemasan di kedua iris abunya.

Ggio menghela napas, ia lalu melepas jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Soifon menggunakan jaketnya.

Pluk! Ia menaruh jaket itu di kepala Soifon, Soifon menoleh.

"Tutupi telingamu dengan jaketku," kata Ggio sambil berjalan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Soifon.

Ggio menoleh sedikit, "aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang cosplay," kata Ggio asal.

Soifon cemberut, ia tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Ayo! Kau mau ikut aku tidak? Aku mau bertemu Mayuri Sensei. Siapa tahu ia mengetahui cara untuk mengembalikan wujud kita."

Soifon mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Ggio.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

A/N: Heyaaa! Kembali lagi di Selva Conejo y Tigre :D maafkan Hika yang super ngaret ini updatenya ya ^^" maklum, RL terus manggil-manggil. Apalagi kemarin abis UAS. Semoga nilai UAS kita bagus ya para peserta ujian ^^ #plak

Aduh, maaf banget jadi out of the track gini ceritanya ==" tapi Hika akan berusaha menjadikannya in track lagi :3

Apakah Soifon dan Ggio dapat kembali ke wujud aslinya? Lihat aja nanti XD #dilempar

Oh ya, rules di cerita ini: **kelinci****takut****sama****macan.** Tidak dapat diganggu gugat :3

Review dibales di chapter 3 ya ^3^

Ok sekian author note kali ini ^^ nantikan Selva Conejo y Tigre chapter 3 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo… *bosen*

.

.

.

Warning: gaje, typo (jaga-jaga), AU, OOC, aneh, gak masuk akal

.

.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi dengan jarak 1 meter yang memisahkan mereka. Bagaimanapun, Soifon adalah seekor kelinci yang takut pada macan. Jika sang 'macan' mendekatinya, otomatis ia akan berlari untuk bersembunyi.

'Aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya…' pikir Soifon dalam hati. Ia menoleh kepada Ggio yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Pemuda beriris emas itu tampak sibuk dengan handphonenya. Soifon menghela napas. Ia kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

"Hei…"

Soifon menoleh.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana jika Mayuri sama sekali tidak dapat membuat penawarnya?" kata Ggio. Ia tidak berani menatap iris abu-abu gadis itu.

Soifon terdiam. Ia sendiri belum berpikir sepanjang itu, "kupikir… tidak masalah…"

Ggio menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut, "kau tidak masalah?"

Soifon mengangguk, ia menatap sepasang iris emas Ggio, "karena ada kau…"

Ggio tambah terkejut lagi, "a-apa maksudmu, gadis aneh?" seru Ggio sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

Soifon terkikik geli. Ia lalu menatap keluar, "aku hanya berpikir, kalau penawarnya tidak ada, otomatis wujud kita akan seperti ini terus. Dan jika orang-orang berpikir kita ini aneh dan mengejekku, setidaknya aku tidak akan sendirian. Karena kaupun bernasib sama sepertiku."

Ggio menatap Soifon. Lagi-lagi ia terpesona dengan gadis itu.

"Mau sampai kapan memandangiku?" rengut Soifon jengkel. Ia berjalan kembali.

"Si-siapa yang melihatmu, baka? Aku melihat matahari kok!" elak Ggio. Ia segera berlari-lari kecil mengejar Soifon.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang lab kimia. Ggio segera membuka pintu lab.

"Sensei!" serunya.

Hening… ruang lab itu kosong.

"Sial!" umpat Ggio. Ia meninju meja yang ada di dekatnya.

BRAK!

"Hei… hei… kau tahu kan peraturan ruang lab kan? Dilarang pacaran dan merusak benda-benda di ruang lab kimia…"

Ggio dan Soifon menoleh ke deretan pojok ruang lab yang tidak terkena sinar matahari. Seorang pria berwajah menyeramkan dengan seringaiannya –yang juga menyeramkan- berjalan kearah mereka.

"Se-sensei!" kata Ggio dan Soifon bersamaan.

Mayuri menutup kedua telinganya, "berisik… kalau mau pacaran, jangan disini!" kata Mayuri dingin.

"Ma-maafkan kami…" kata Soifon lirih, "ka-kami tidak berpacaran sensei…"

"Ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Mayuri ketus. Ia segera duduk di kursi guru.

"Um… begini… sebenarnya kami adalah korban percobaan anda, sensei…" kata Ggio takut-takut.

Mayuri langsung menatap Ggio. Ggio yang merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan langsung mencari kesibukan baru, yaitu menatap sepatunya sendiri.

"Aku mengenal kalian…" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar, "kalian yang kemarin tersiram ramuan itu ya? Wah… kenapa ramuannya gagal ya?"

Ggio dan Soifon melongo. Guru macam apa ini? Ia malah menginginkan anak muridnya menjadi seekor kelinci dan seekor macan!

"A-ano… jadi, apakah ada penawarnya?" Tanya Soifon. Ia menatap senseinya dengan cemas.

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tetapi kata-kata itu langsung membuat Soifon ingin terjun dari atap sekolah.

"Anda serius, sensei?" Tanya Ggio, "lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?" kata Ggio sambil melemparkan pandangan ke Soifon yang sedang syok berat.

Mayuri menatap mereka berdua berganti-gantian, "baiklah, akan kucoba membuat penawarnya."

Ggio langsung tersenyum lebar, "benarkah?"

"Kalau aku tidak malas… kau pikir membuat penawar itu semudah membalik telapak tangan?" kata Mayuri dingin.

BRAK!

Soifon yang masih syok langsung tersadar karena mendengar bunyi yang sangat keras. Ggio lagi-lagi meninju meja. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak dapat mengembalikan wujudku ke semula, tetapi kau **harus **dapat mengembalikan wujudnya ke semula…" kata Ggio sambil menunjuk Soifon. Ia menatap Mayuri tajam.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau Ggio?" seru Soifon, "itu tidak adil!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tak masalah jika harus terus-terusan berwujud seperti ini. Yang penting, ia kembali ke wujudnya… itu saja," kata Ggio.

Soifon terpaku akan kata-kata Ggio. Ggio menganggapnya penting…?

"A-aku lebih baik berwujud seperti ini."

Ggio menoleh.

"Kalau aku seperti ini, kau tidak akan sendirian kan? Kau bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk aneh, karena ada aku. Hahaha…" kata Soifon sambil tertawa hambar.

Ggio tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Soifon lembut, "terima kasih. Tetapi, masa macan ditolong oleh kelinci? Tidak lucu kan?" kata Ggio sambil tertawa kecil, "kalau macan yang menolong kelinci, itu baru keren!"

Soifon tertawa. Kini mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

Mayuri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya.

"Permisi…"

Pintu lab terbuka, dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut biru tua dikepang. Ia menggunakan jas lab sekolah, "eh? Ada apa ini? Tumben laboratorium ramai…" katanya polos.

"Nemu, kemari…" panggil Mayuri. Nemu segera mendekati Mayuri. Setelah Mayuri membisikkan sesuatu, Nemu mengangguk-angguk.

Ggio dan Soifon memandang Nemu. Nemu berdiri menghadap mereka dengan gugup.

"Um… aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi aku harus menjelaskan efek dari ramuan itu. Bukan hanya kemampuan kalian yang meningkat, tetapi juga-…" Nemu terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak gelisah, "… pribadi dan sifat kalian."

Soifon menatap Nemu bingung.

"A-ano… maksudnya seperti ini, seekor kelinci adalah mangsa seekor macan kan? Nah, untuk melindungi dirinya dari macan, maka ia akan kabur. Walaupun, macan tersebut tidak berniat memangsanya…" kata Nemu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Ggio-lah yang pertama kali tersadar arti kata-kata Nemu. Iris emasnya membulat, "jadi, maksudmu-…"

Nemu mengangguk, "semakin lama kalian dalam wujud itu, semakin kuat pula kekuatan ramuan itu. Mungkin sekarang kalian masih bisa berdiri di ruangan yang sama. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kalian tidak akan dapat bersama **selamanya**."

Soifon tertegun. Ia baru menyadari perkataan Nemu. Tidak! Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Ggio! "Kalau begitu, buatkan penawarnya untuk kami!" serunya.

Nemu menggeleng lemah, "sulit, Soi-chan… membuat penawarnya jauh lebih sulit dari membuat ramuannya."

"Begitu ya…"

Soifon menatap Ggio dengan tatapan sedih. Pemuda itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya, kita tidak akan adu mulut lagi kan, cewek ganteng?" kata Ggio dengan seringaiannya. Ia menoleh kearah Soifon.

Soifon terhenyak. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia malah berkata seperti itu?'

"Lagipula, kita ini musuh kan? Cocok dong, macan dan kelinci kan tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu," tambah Ggio lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha menghilangkan tatapan sedihnya dengan membuang muka.

Soifon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Laki-laki yang ia sukai ternyata seperti ini!

Soifon berjalan dengan cepat kearah Ggio dan melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Ggio.

BUKK!

"Ukh!"

"Rasakan itu, kucing bodoh!" seru Soifon marah. Matanya terasa panas. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. Ia segera berlari keluar lab dengan jaket Ggio yang masih dikenakannya.

Nemu memandang kepergian Soifon. Ia lalu menatap Ggio, "kau sengaja kan?" katanya dingin.

Ggio hanya tersenyum lemah dan berusaha bangkit.

"Kau juga sengaja mengalah, kau sabuk cokelat kan?" kata Nemu lagi.

Ggio hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah pintu.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

Ggio memandang Nemu, "agar dia tidak tersiksa kalau harus disisiku. Lebih baik begini kan?"

Nemu terdiam. Ia sendiri yakin kalau Soifon harus berada di dekat Ggio dalam wujud seperti itu, Soifon pasti akan tersiksa.

"Aku pergi dulu…" kata Ggio sambil berjalan keluar.

Nemu mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap Mayuri serius.

"Sensei, kita harus membuat penawarnya walaupun hanya satu buah!"

.

.

**Soifon POV's**

'Ggio bodoh! Idiot! Aku benci dia!' pekikku dalam hati. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit akibat luka di hatiku. Cowok macam apa dia itu? Brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya!

Aku berhenti berlari dan menatap keluar jendela, sinar matahari yang terbenam menembus jendela kaca ini.

"Matahari yang sangat cantik…" gumamku. 'Apakah Ggio melihatnya juga ya?' aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Kenapa aku malah mengingat dia sih?

Aku kembali berlari melintasi koridor. Satu hal yang kuinginkan… pulang!

.

.

**Ggio POV's**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor dengan sangat pelan. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Apalagi aku sempat melihatnya menangis. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi jika tidak begini, maka ia akan tersiksa jika berada di dekatku. Dan kita tak akan bisa bersama…

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap keluar jendela. Jendela itu menampilkan panorama kota yang diselimuti oleh cahaya matahari yang terbenam.

"Matahari yang sangat cantik…" gumamku. 'Apakah Soifon melihatnya juga?' pikirku. Aku langsung tersenyum mengejek, ya aku mengejek diriku sendiri karena telah berpikir bodoh, 'tidak mungkin…'

Aku kembali berjalan. Okey, hari ini memang sangat menarik. Tetapi aku benci hari ini. Aku mau pulang!

.

~T~B~C~

.

A/N: hufht… *ngelap keringat*, jadi juga chapter 3. Perjuangan banget bikinnya XDD. Mulai dari rasa ngantuk sampe tugas remed yang belom selesai #curcol.

Pas mereka bilang 'Matahari yang sangat cantik…' itu mereka ngucapinnya barengan, tapi di tempat yang beda XDD #sosweet

Okeh! 1 more to go! Hika berniat membuat fict ini menjadi 4-5 chapter aja. Jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya udah tamat. Tapi… kok rasanya pengen dipanjangin mulu ya? #plak #labil

Mungkin ntar ditambahin omake -_-

Balas revieeewwwww!

**Fany2 wa fanny2 desu:**

**Chapter 1: **wah… fany bener ^^ harimau memang memangsa kelinci. Tapi gak akan Hika biarin kalau Ggio mangsa Soi XD #plak

**Chapter 2: **eghh? Lucu? Hika pikir garing ; _ ; gimana ya…? Liat chapter depan aja deh ^^ #diinjek. makasih reviewnya (_ _)

**AjengKUROSAKIgranz:**

**Chapter 1: **wah… beneran ngerepiu =.=", kirain nggak. Thanks yah ketikan chapter satunya :). Special thanks to you :3

**tatsu adrikov galathea:**

**chapter 1: **nee-chan ; _ ; #diinjek. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan tatsu-chan ada di chapter 2 ~(^.^~)

**Hizuka Miyuki:**

**Chapter 1: **kalo gak TBC, hepatitis dong? #plak #ngaco #failed. Hika gak akan nyerah kok XDD. Walaupun Hika lemot, tapi Hika pasti bakal update! Aye! Ramaikan GgioSoi! *kibar bendera GgioSoi*

**Amaya Haliburton:**

**Chapter 1: **via PM ^^

**Chapter 2: **makasih XDD. Review maya panjang ya ^^", tapi Hika suka :3. Jarang ada readers yang ngasih kritik soalnya. Hika jadi terpacu :D. hika cengir-cengir sendiri lho pas baca review maya. Pas maya ngulas soal jaket, Hika sampe ngecek ulang fict sambil mikir, 'emang aku nulis itu ya?' #short term memory. Pokoknya, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kokyu Yume:**

**Chapter 2: **huwaaaa! Maaf Yume-san! Hika lupa T_T #baca fict Yume #review. Gomenne T_T . selva conejo mungkin 1-2 chapter lagi :3. Niat bikin sekuelnya sih… #plak

**Metsfan101: **via PM^^

**Ririn Cross:**

**Chapter 2: **makasih T_T, Hika masih abal kok… iyaaa GgioSoi itu couple paling moe menurut Hika XDD. Cara pendekatan mereka aja unik XD #digiles. Makasih repiunya ^^.

Balas review selesai! 1 more to go! Siap-siap tisu ama popcorn ya :D #gaknyambung. Egh lupa… Hika gak bisa bkin angst ataupun hurt/comfort =="

Pokoknya, nantikan selva conejo y tigre chapter 4! Ramaikan pair GgioSoi! *kibar bendera Fang and Sting*

Sign

~HiShou~


End file.
